


My Heaven's Wherever You Are

by lilithenaltum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Romantic Fluff, honeymoon in a standoff, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: This isn't how Rey would have envisioned her honeymoon at all.





	My Heaven's Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/gifts).



> After two years in this fandom, I finally wrote some Reylo. You know a pairing is your OTP when you're too scared to write anything about them...but I bit the bullet and here we are. Based on a tumblr post I made detailing some interesting facts about old Norse wedding customs, namely, that the bridal couple sequestered themselves for thirty days with the family bringing them a bottle of honeyed wine everyday.
> 
> And so I put a little Star Wars spin on it. Hope you like! Comments are more than appreciated.

This is not how Rey would have ever envisioned her honeymoon.

 

To be perfectly honest, she had never really envisioned getting married. It wasn’t something she ever dwelled on because there weren’t too many people who married on Jakku in the first place. And when they did, there wasn’t any pomp or ceremony about it. They simply signed the paperwork and moved into each other’s huts and shelters and that was that. Occasionally, a baby or two would pop up afterward, but even that was rare. The desert was a cruel place and no one had the resources to raise a child there.

 

But here she was, married and holed up in the cantina Ben worked at, trapped behind the bar with a blaster in one hand and her saber on her hip. They’d been at this for two weeks now, stuck in an endless showdown with not only First Order troopers and Resistance infantry, but bounty hunters from all ends of the galaxy. She wanted to blame Ben for that, but she couldn’t. She was the one with the largest bounty on her head.

 

“Maybe we should have waited,” Rey says, not for the first time. There has been a lull in the fighting and as she sits, legs crossed and back aching, Ben is polishing off another bottle of honeyed wine from the bar. He’s still not drunk, at least not drunk enough to stop moping and brooding. If they weren’t in danger of having their heads blown off, she’d think it cute. But once again he doesn’t respond; he only shrugs those giant shoulders of his and stretches out on the floor, glass and sticky liquor sliding underneath his boot as he moves. He snags a ration bar and tears into it with the enthusiasm of a tranquilized loth cat, chewing only because he has to eat and if he doesn’t keep his strength up they won’t make it out of this alive.

 

There’s a very real possibility they won’t either way but Rey pushes the thought away and focuses on the quiet.

 

The bounty is, technically, only for her, but the stipulations pasted at the bottom of each flyer and transmission states that Kylo Ren **must** be brought in alive. The First Order don’t care if she’s dead or not; she doesn’t really matter in this context except for the reasoning being that she’s technically the last Jedi and she must be stopped in some way. The Resistance at least has the fortitude to want to bring them both in alive; it hurts they ever put a bounty out for her head in the first place, but she thinks maybe Finn had something to do with how docile their advertisement is. Hux seems to think of her as some deranged heathen hellion; the picture he used a blurry, ugly capture taken during the brief time she spent on the Supremacy. She’d scoffed when she seen it. “I don’t even look like that anymore,” she grumbled and Ben had done nothing but snicker, though he knows she’s exaggerating. She looks exactly the same, save for the fact that her hair is much longer. And then Ben insists he didn’t even know they had cameras in the damn elevator and she believes him. He’s livid at the demonic looking capture of himself that’s pasted down in the left hand corner of her bounty, a maniacal scowl planted on a face that is haunted and exhausted. The Ben of right now looks so much healthier and he quips that maybe no one will even recognize him if that’s what they have to go on.

 

After he finishes his ration bar he closes his eyes, and levels his breathing. He’s meditating. Rey has no idea why he decides to do it now, after hours of intense blaster fire and a few grenades. The poor cantina is nearly blown to bits and eventually there will be nothing left to hide behind. It’s only by the grace of their reputations that they haven’t been forcibly hauled out of the ruins and brought to Hux or Poe. Then again, two intensely powerful force users who share a bond and would rend the galaxy apart for each other is quite frightening, even for the most experienced solider. And so it’s a matter of wearing them down, now, instead of literally blowing them into submission.

 

Rey hates to admit it but it’s probably going to work if they can’t figure something out.

 

The one thing she’s irritable about, besides not being able to shower for two weeks or not eating real food or having to wear the same kriffing outfit she’s had on since she signed the marriage license, is that she and Ben don’t get any alone time. It should be the very last thing on her mind of course, but she can’t help it. They’ve had three years on Nar Shadda together, and spent the last year tear each other’s clothes off whenever they had a spare moment. She thinks about the afternoon he surprised her at the shop, an hour to go before he had to clock in at the cantina. He had intended to only bring her lunch and sit with her a spell, but everyone else had left for the little café down the street and Rey was alone.

 

And then Ben had peeled her jumpsuit down and hiked her leg up against a rusted speeder and well…it was one of her favorite memories.

 

“You’re gonna have to quit thinking about that,” his gruff voice says suddenly and Rey startles a bit. She hadn’t realized she was projecting the memory into the bond. “I can’t do anything about it here, sweetheart, as much as I’d love to.” He lifts his arm away from his eyes and his mouth quirks up just a bit so she knows he’s humored. She smiles back, leaning down to peck a kiss to his mouth and then makes a face.

 

“Maker, we really need a bath.” Her husband smells like body odor and old blood and she knows she’s sweated through her little wedding dress so that it’s probably permanently yellowed. But Ben is pulling her down to rest beside him and she realizes she’s absolutely exhausted. She hasn’t slept in three days; they pulled shifts in the first week until they realized that both of them together stand a better chance than one on many. And so they project a force shield around them and with a yawn, the two of them try to catch a nap.

 

It is a few hours later, while blaster fire is rumbling outside and AT-STs are marching through the crowded streets, that Rey wakes, surprised to see Ben already up and moving. He’s shoving all the liquor he can into a makeshift knapsack he makes out of his jacket, and grabs the remaining ration bars, pushing them into the spacious pockets of his dark pants. She gets up groggily and peeks over the ruined bar, watching as Resistance fighters and Stormtroopers fight right outside what’s left of the cantina’s door.

 

“Why are they fighting each other?” she asks, stretching her stiff and sore limbs. Napping on the floor wasn’t the worst place she’d ever had to sleep, and she’d had Ben for a cushion but what she wouldn’t do for a proper bed right now.

 

“Because someone picked a fight,” Ben said, and his voice was both awed and somewhat annoyed. “Probably the only way we’re going to get out of here, at least without one or both of us getting captured so we’ve got to get a move on.”

 

Rey is still astounded that they’re being completely ignored in favor of either side trying to obliterate the other. “Who started this? How in the world did-“

 

“FN” Ben huffs, pauses long enough to hand her the jacket and then grabs two extra blasters and stuffs them in the waistband of his pants. He starts over when her brow raises. “…. _Finn_ is outside. He said he’d buy us a little time and Chewie’s waiting in the Falcon. We have to get down to the docks now or this won’t work.”  Rey wants to ask more questions but she knows he’s right, so she snags a few packs of bar nuts and stuffs them into the bodice of her dress, ducking down as she follows Ben out the back door of the cantina.

 

For the better part of the two weeks they’ve been stuck here the door has been blocked and barricaded, but it’s a clear shot, down the back alley two streets over to the docks. If they run, they’ll make it. Ben hesitates just long enough to listen for footsteps or voices and only gets the distant rumbling of the battle in on the other side of the building. He nods, grabs Rey’s hand, and they sprint like two kids out past curfew to the docks, eyes peeled for anyone other than either Finn or Chewbacca. Either the force is looking out for them, or Ben has finally inherited the legendary Solo luck because they get to the Falcon without any problem, Finn nervously waiting on the gangplank.

 

“Rey!” he calls, once he catches sight of her, and she flies into his waiting arms happily. It’s been too long since she’s seen her friend and she misses him sorely. “Oh, Finn, how did you…why are you-“

 

“Look, don’t ask too many questions because I’ll probably be in the brigs tonight if they find out I’m behind this.” He shifts his gaze to Ben, who is watching them curiously. “Just take care of yourself, okay? If you need me for any reason, you call.” He presses a tiny transmitter into her palm and smiles. “And go get in the fresher, kriff Rey, you need it!” Rey laughs, punches him on the arm gently and hugs him again. Finn pulls back and nods his head in Ben’s direction.

 

“You take care of her, you hear?”

 

Ben’s mouth curls into something resembling a smile and he extends his hand. Finn stares at it in shock for a long moment, but finally takes it and shakes it firmly. “I don’t need to take care of her,” Ben says and he really and truly smiles now. “She’s pretty good about doing that herself. But I’ll try to do what I can.” He disappears into the Falcon for a moment, and comes back out with a bottle of the honeyed wine he’d stuffed into his jacket. He holds it out to Finn, who takes it hesitantly and then laughs. “I thought you were supposed to give newlyweds gifts, not the other way around,” Finn says, and then Ben is laughing too and if Rey hadn’t seen this with her own eyes she’d have never believed it.

 

But then Chewbacca is barking about how they have to go now, and so Rey grabs one last hug from Finn, tears sparking in her eyes. “I’ll let you know we’re safe,” she says in a soft voice. “Give Rose my love.” And with a nod from Ben and a wave from Rey, Finn starts to head back to the fighting before it’s noticed he’s gone.

 

Chewie sets a course for some outer rim moon they can hide on until they come up with a more substantial plan. They take turns in the fresher, get food a little heartier than portions in their bellies and the Wookiee pushes them into the bunks to rest, the first time in days that they’ll have an actual decent night’s sleep. But Rey is still too wired up to sleep and Ben is obsessively poring over maps and star systems for somewhere the two of them can hide. She smoothes dark hair back from his forehead as he lists the pros and cons of each planet under his breath, presses soft kisses to his neck.

 

“Wherever we go, we’ll be alright,” she says, and she thinks of three years past, after Leia’s passing, when Poe had found out about the force bond and she’d desperately sent Ben a message while under arrest. She hadn’t known it then, but he’d been running then, forced out of the First Order by Hux and a coup that stripped him of his title as Supreme Leader. And so they’d made a break for it, disappearing into the galaxy and ending up on Nar Shadda, where they’d fallen in love and made a life, though fragile and tenuous. They were alright then, and she knows they’ll be fine now.

 

He turns to her, worry etched on his face, but he gives her a smile anyway and leans in to kiss her softly. He tastes like the wine, like tooth tablets and their dinner and she grins against his mouth as the kiss deepens, as she drags him away from the maps to fall into bed with her. “You owe me a wedding night,” she murmurs against his throat and he groans, wrapping her in his strong arms tightly. With a flick of his wrist the door to the bunks are locked shut and his mouth is all over her, so that she forgets about everything but him and her and how good he feels.

 

Hours later, when Ben peeks out the door, he finds a bottle of the honeyed wine sitting on the floor and a pack of bar nuts beside it. “Thanks Chewie,” he calls softly, and the Wookiee mutters a gruff ‘you’re welcome’.

 

 Ben chuckles, grabs his wedding presents, and slides back into bed beside his sleeping wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! I'm lilithenaltum on tumblr if you wanna be friends. :)


End file.
